Spacebender
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Korra is the new Avatar, and when she suddenly comes under attack by new foes that can bend more than the four elements the Guardian of Space arrives to help.


Spacebender  
Chapter 1: Avatar Korra

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra or any characters involved except Guardian S. Space.

Republic city, the center of the new age, using machines like auto mobiles and assembly lines to better their lives and make things simpler. The city itself formed around a small bay that came in from the ocean and in the center of this bay was Airbender Island. Here the last few airbenders, descendants of Avatar Aang, lived in peace as they attempted to revive their way of life. At this time, there was an additional guest on Airbender Island; the avatar. The current Avatar was a member of the Southern Water tribe named Korra. She was a brash and bull-headed girl who refused to step down. This made her a difficult student for Tenzen, the only matured Airbender in the world. This also drew the attention of a select group that planned to abuse her power. This was why the Guardians had stepped in, because they knew one of these groups would be too much for Korra and her friends to handle.

It was a bright and sunny day in Republic City, the time was noon and everyone was inside enjoying their lunches. A figure was standing on the port to Airbender Island. He had purple hair that was gelled back, this gave him a formal look and his button up shirt and pants added to this, but the fact he didn't wear shoes seemed to rip the image asunder. He was thinner than most men his age and he didn't look like he had any hidden strength, his eyes had a slight purple glow about them and seemed to be deep, almost infinite.

A few of the airbender monks noticed the figure standing there and ran to fetch Tenzen and the avatar.

Korra drank a few sips of her tea while Tenzen meditated nearby. The two monks appeared in the doorway and bowed.

"What is it?" Tenzen asked.

"A visitor, but we didn't have anyone on the schedule," one monk reported.

"Does he look hostile?" Korra asked.

They shook their heads. Korra stood up and Tenzen was right behind her, they traversed the hallways and were soon looking at the purple clad visitor that had taken a seat on the dock and was waiting.

"Hello," Tenzen said to him.

The stranger lifted his hand in reply.

"What's your business here?"

The man stood up and cleared his throat before replying; "My name is Guardian S. Space, I'm here to see the avatar,"

"A Guardian?" Tenzen asked.

"Guardian?" Korra looked at him in confusion.

"A race that worked with my father in his final attack on the fire nation, only the one that introduced himself to Aang was 'Earth',"

"Does their name have anything to do with it?" Korra asked,

"Yes, according to my father their name shows what elements they can bend, which is why this newcomer confuses me. I've never heard of 'spacebending',"

Space grinned as he heard the conversation clearly. He took a step toward them and disappeared in a distorted rift of energy. Appearing a second later in their circle, his grin still on his face.

"You wanted to see what spacebending is?" Space asked him,

Tenzen and Korra were staring in surprise at Space, but Korra recovered quickly and said;

"Teach me spacebending, please," She closed her eyes and bowed from the waist, putting her fists together over her chest.

Space put his middle and third fingers in a V shape, the back of his hand shown to Korra.

"I apologize avatar, but I must refuse. No one besides myself should be granted with the power to manipulate space,"

Korra looked up at him, and lowered her arms, Space's hand rested at his side before he shook his head,

"They weren't kidding when they said you were brash. They certainly gave the job the right guy," Space said with a smile.

"What job?" Tenzen asked,

"My job as the Guardian of Space is to make sure the Avatar is not to give into the rules of Chaos," Space recited.

"Chaos, but the world's at peace," Korra said,

"Ah, but that's only your view. The worlds themselves are in turmoil at the return of Chaos,"

"You say that like it's a person whose come back from a long journey," Tenzen noted.

"Always so observant," Space said to Tenzen as he nodded, "Chaos is indeed a person who has returned, but from a long journey isn't so accurate. More to say from a sentence that would drive any living being mad,"

"How did he escape?" Korra asked,

"The details aren't important, but my mission is, if you'll allow me Avatar, I'd like to offer my services as a Guardian to you," he made the same hand sign as before.

Korra nodded, not taking her eyes off his fingers until he lowered them, she looked at her own hand and tried to replicate the action. It was a simple enough gesture, but why didn't he keep using it?

"Now that that's out of the way, you can continue your training and have no worry that I'll interfere unless the work of Chaos is involved,"

Tenzen and Korra entered the temple with Space close behind them. Tenzen led them out to the back of the temple where he began to instruct Korra on how to use her new airbending power, Space watched in complete silence, observing and measuring the avatar's level of power. He got a very accurate observation as Korra exploded every few minutes showing her more proficient elements. Space eventually sighed before standing up, but something suddenly spiked and it caught his attention.

A large pillar of black energy erupted from the center of Republic city. Tenzen and Korra stopped as they saw it. Space was gone in a second, a distorted rift of energy left where he'd been standing, Korra rushed through it and followed Space through the portal the city, they were standing in the middle of a destroyed street, a figure stood in the middle of the buildings.

He looked human, his clothes were a simple black shirt and pair of pants, he wore white socks with sandals that had black straps. His bone white hair shone brightly against his pale skin.

"Hollow," Space said as he held out a hand, a large crossbow-like weapon appeared, two belts of bolts fell off the platform.

"Hollow?" Korra asked looking at Space.

"Yes Avatar, the Guardian of Chaos; Hollow at your service," A shrill voice called to them.

Korra looked to see a wicked grin had spread across Hollow's face and he was talking to them in a new voice.

"Guardian of Chaos Hollow; consumer of souls and devourer of dreams,"

Korra got into her firebending stance as Space summoned another auto-crossbow in his other hand. He aimed both weapons at Hollow's head. A barrage of purple bolts flew through the air toward Hollow how slid his hand through the air, a wave of pale ice-blue energy absorbed the bolts. Korra threw her arms at Hollow and a bolt of flame flew toward him, he smiled as he put his hand up and absorbed the fire, before redirecting it at Korra.

"He can bend fire?" Korra asked as she dodged the attack.

Space was gone, he had warped up on top of a nearby building, he lifted his hands above his head and they were covered in a purple energy, he pressed them down and Hollow dropped into the pavement, his body being crushed by a sudden increase in gravity.

"Surrender Hollow, or I'll crush you here and now,"

"Not gonna happen Guardian. I'll make sure this world falls into Chaos!" Hollow shouted at him.

Space began to press down further and Hollow shouted in pain. Mako and Bolin soon arrived on scene with commissioner Bei-Fong. They watched the battle between the two Guardians as Korra filled them in.

Space eventually sighed and lifted his hands, the energy disappeared and Hollow pushed himself out of the pavement, pieces of rock falling off of him.

"Why do you fight for Chaos Hollow? You should join us, you'd be beaten less often, I know the Protectorate has had a few hits on you,"

"Your puny squad of world-bound fools can't hold a candle against my power Space,"

"Are you sure, I believe one of their newest members is here in Republic City at this very moment?"

"Who?" Hollow asked looking up at him in surprise.

Space smiled before Hollow disappeared in a portal of black energy that opened underneath him.

After the Chaos Guardian disappeared Space reported to Korra and the others that the city was safe for now.

"What about that Protectorate fellow you mentioned? I don't want some trouble-maker running amok in my city," Bei-Fond said.

"He's a good boy commissioner, he won't cause you any trouble," Space said with a bow, "Now, Avatar Korra, I need to speak to you in private," Space said.

She nodded and he led her into one of the destroyed buildings. When he was sure they were alone he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"That figure I just fought, Hollow, is wanted for stealing the souls of a thousand victims, all of them innocent world-dwellers,"

"World-dwellers?" Korra asked,

"There's so much to explain and so little time, all you need to know Korra is that your power is wanted by a very evil group, they will stop at nothing to obtain the ability to bend all the elements,"

Korra nodded, "That's what Amon said,"

"This is so much bigger than Amon Korra; the actions that are taken in the coming events are to decide the fate of the worlds,"


End file.
